Optical discs have become an industry standard for data storage in the fields of computers, videos, pictures, games, and music, for example. Optical discs include, but are not limited to, compact discs (CDs), digital video (or versatile) discs (DVDs), and game system discs in a variety of formats. Commercially produced optical discs usually have digital data recorded on one side of the disc and a visual display printed on the other side of the disc.
In some instances, optical discs are created that can store data on both sides of the disc. However, in many cases, it is desirable to limit the optical disc data to a single side of the disc, leaving the other side of the disc for printed text, patterns, or graphics. The printed labeling on a non-data side of an optical disc can include a decorative design, text, or both. Additionally, Braille dots may be embossed on the printed labeling to allow the content of the label to be read by a blind or visually limited individual.
As optical technology has advanced, writeable and rewriteable optical discs and equipment for writing onto the discs have become reasonably priced within the grasp of ordinary consumers. Thus, many consumers currently have the ability to store data on an optical disc using home office equipment. However, specialized and expensive equipment is required to print labeling on an optical disc. Consequently, the labeling of discs by most consumers is typically limited to printing on separate adhesive labels that are adhered to the non-data side of the disc or hand-writing with a marker directly on the disc or an adhesive label.
The optical discs used as storage mediums frequently have two sides: a data side configured to receive and store data and a label side. The label side is traditionally a background on which the user hand writes information to identify the disc.
Label images on digitally readable discs can be printed using water-based inks. Further, production of digitally readable discs is increasingly custom or short run requiring digital printing methods such as thermal or piezoelectric inkjet to economically produce labels. Protecting these digitally readable disc label images against abrasion, water, alcohol, other liquid spills, ink smear, fading, blocking or other image-degradation processes and effects, while securely adhering the labels to the digitally readable discs has become an important consideration. Such protection is particularly desirable for digitally readable disc label images produced with water-based (water-soluble) or other liquid inks, as well as documents printed or imaged with toner.